


beauty and family

by dollsome



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The (far away but not that far away) future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beauty and family

"The cat's not speaking to me," Brittany says.

"Um," Santana says. "Brit-Brit?"

"Cats can't talk," Brittany recites, bored. "But she's not speaking to me. I gave her one scoop of food instead of two this morning because I got distracted by that thing on the blender--"

"Brittany. That's just _the blender_ , okay? How many times do we have to do this?"

"--that thing on the blender, and now she hates me. I'm a bad cat-mom. So you have to be really, really nice to her so she doesn't act out in her teens. She's getting there. Is it just me or is it way easier to count in cat years?"

"What are cat years?" Santana can only remember dog years.

"I forgot," Brittany says. "That's probably why it's easy. It can just be whatever you want it to be."

"You know what I love?" Santana says.

Before she can say _Not taking math_ , Brittany says, "Not taking math. And movies with explosions in them, because fire is sexy. And ducks. But that one is a secret."

"I don't love ducks," Santana says, trying to sound offended.

"Don't worry," Brittany says, snuggling against her shoulder, "I won't tell anyone."

Santana scoffs. Life isn't super great or anything, for the record. She doesn't spend all her time snuggling and having deep conversations about the cat's emotional health and loving ducks. She hates her job. She hates most of her classes. The shower in this shithole apartment has two settings: 'freezing' and 'brown.' She has no real idea what she's doing.

(But the thing is: Brittany, Brittany, Brittany, and it's not like it's new, SantanaandBrittany, they've been glued together since kindergarten, but now it's SantanaandBrittany for real. They picked out dish sets at Target and happy-fought over sheets; 1 bedroom 1 bath, home sweet home. They've got a cat. Her name is 'Sunshine' if you ask Brittany and 'hey, fuckhead' if you ask pre-coffee Santana and 'aw, you' if you ask post-coffee Santana.

They sing duets in the shower. They're good at keeping each other warm.)

"Damn it," Santana says, "they're so cute."

"Ducks love you too, sweetie," Brittany says sleepily. "It's okay."


End file.
